Say What Now?
by Scare4irony
Summary: 10X05 FF (200th episode speculation fic). Just some things I'd like touched on in the episode and small snippets of what I thought could happen. No spoilers apart from what you can see in the promo/trailer. "There is no singing in Supernatural!" Dean sent a glare in the group's direction expecting slight cowering but receiving nothing but blank stares in return.


AN: So this is just meant to be for general amusement. Small predictions and the like - only spoilers here are what's in the trailer. In the off chance I've predicted anything correctly then woo - psychic (I'm not). Dialogue from various episodes, lyrics not mine. Shipping discussions are done with good faith. I'm a 'ship and let ship' kind of person and have no issues with whatever your cup of tea is.

* * *

><p><strong>SAY WHAT NOW?<strong>

"There is no singing in Supernatural!" Dean sent a glare in the group's direction expecting slight cowering but receiving nothing but blank stares in return.

One of them clad in a plaid shirt with long brown hair stepped forward. "And who are you?" she asked with a scowl.

"We're here on behalf of Carver Edlund," Sam replied eyeing the girl. "Who are you playing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sam…duh."

Dean tried not to smirk as Sam's jaw dropped open. "She's…she…" A wide pair of brown eyes turned to him with hands helplessly flailing in the group's direction. He couldn't help but notice Sam's slightly frightened expression.

At this moment the one dressed as Dean timidly put her hand up. "On his behalf?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed with a nod. "He heard about this little production and asked us to check in, sort of like technical advisors."

"And what makes you qualified?" Sam's double asked.

Turning slightly to Sam and making sure his brother was in an ear shot he said, "Christ, kid's got your bitch-face down pat." Sam straightened and favoured Dean with a cool look not seeing the amusement that his brother was obviously getting out of this situation.

"Well, Dean 2.0 kinda looks like Bobby," He countered weakly. To the group he clapped his hands. "Well you see, he sort of…based them on our image."

...

Watching from the back of the auditorium Sam couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Man, first it was books…then in that weird psycho-alternate universe it was a TV show…then there are those conventions…and now a musical." He winced as one of the soloists hit her note of key. "Our life is not our own."

He stood waiting for a response, a sarcastic remark about of course it wasn't their own since they'd basically been engineered by God…but it never came. Instead he watched Dean slightly pale, eyes glued to what the kids were acting out before them.

It took him only a moment to realise. _Oh_.

Dean crossed his arms in hopes of stemming his fingers from reaching out to his brother. On stage he could hear his counterpart grabbing Sam's back and pleading with him not to die. Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed passed Sam. "I'm going outside."

...

"What did I miss?" Sam asked, handing Dean a sandwich and packet of chips.

Dean looked unimpressed. "Dude? Where did you get this?"

"School cafeteria. Why?" Sam opened his sandwich and took a bite ignoring Dean's outrage.

"You were gone for like twenty minutes! You couldn't have gotten me a burger…or like…pie?"

"I was following up on the case…you know, the reason why we're in this stupid place to begin with."

Dean hunched his shoulders and opened the chip packet. "You just missed me dying."

Sam took another bite of the sandwich. "That was the point."

...

At the sound of raised voices the brothers came down from their vantage point witnessing the alternate versions of Dean, Sam, Castiel and the director all arguing with Crowley smirking behind them.

"The books totally have it though!" Sam said waving her copy of _Are You There God, it's Me Dean Winchester. _

Sam traded a look with Dean shrugging his shoulders. "What do the books have?" he asked bracing his arms on the edge of the stage. Dean moved to stand next to him.

The director let out a frustrated groan. "She thinks that we should put a Destiel spin on the musical."

Next to him, Dean jerked, and blanched. "Destiel…like…Dean and Cas…together."

Copy-Crowley smirked. "Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

Copy-Sam began to babble waving the book around. "Because it's there! Castiel stares at him like all the time and doesn't give him personal space and will literally die to save him. Dean's opinion of him matters. And Dean stares too. And he's always making these sexual innuendo jokes like 'last person who looked at me like that, I got laid' and 'it's not like Cas lives in my ass…Cas get out of my ass…'"

Sam let out a snort of laughter, quickly coughing into his fist to cover it up.

"I don't do that…he doesn't do that…Sam...why the hell are you laughing…oh my god. Are you…_shipping _us?!_" _Dean was going to punch Sam.

Bobby rolled in on her rickety metal wheelchair. "Ask which sort of spin Castiel is trying to get."

Sam huffed. "Fine, Castiel. What spin are you trying to get?"

Castiel grinned at the brothers. "Wincest! It's where Dean and Sam-"

"Oh dear god," Dean groaned letting his head hang low. "I'm going to kill Chuck."

"He's dead, remember?" Sam murmured when the cast resumed bickering.

"Wincest is kind of legitimate. They won't let each other die." The director was trying to be diplomatic.

"They won't let each other die because they are brothers. C'mon you people, incest? It's in the name!" Dean cried out startling the group. He took a deep breath in and tried a different tactic. "You can't show that to an audience full of people."

Sam nodded his head quickly. "Valid point. Don't do it."

The director sighed. "Okay, Wincest gone, Destiel still in the running. Any other ships?"

"There's more…kill me now," muttered Dean, pressing his palms to his eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Bobby/Crowley," someone, probably the Crowley lookalike, voiced.

Dean gagged.

"Samifer."

"Whoa, Samifer?" Dean queried. He paused and then looked over to Sam who was trying very hard not to pull out his gun. "Ignore me…please don't elaborate..."

The group continued. "Ruby/Sam?"

"Too dark…Anna/Dean?"

"She dies about three books later."

"Sabriel?"

"Viable I suppose."

"Pamela/Sam/Dean?"

"Same issue as Anna and I'm not directing a porno."

"Castiel/Gabriel?"

"I thought angels didn't have a sex…don't they call everyone brother?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are we trying to get Destiel and Sabriel?"

"Michael/Lucifer...they aren't even a main thing – never mind."

"John and one of the broth-"

"No!" Sam shouted jumping onto the stage. Dean shuddered thankful for the interjection. "Okay. Just…keep this simple. Don't read anything into the books. I mean…they're good yeah as they are…you don't need angles."

Copy-Dean shrugged her leather jacket clad shoulder. "Man's got a point. Why mess with awesome?"

"Okay I'm gonna need a bin like now," Dean said briskly walking off stage with Sam following.

"Check the classrooms for EMF while you puke."

...

"I'm starting to get a headache." Sam rubbed his temples.

Dean scoffed. "People need their heads checked."

"Do we give off a gay-vibe or something? Seriously like why do they think we'd fall for angels?" He screwed his face up at the clichéd expression.

"Or that we do each other." Dean closed his eyes in the universal sign of: _I can't believe I said that. I need brain bleach. _

Sam massaged his elbow surveying the props on stage. "Well you're still kinda butch."

"Shut up, Sam."

...

Dean's double slunk up next to him as Gabriel and Castiel were on stage having a discussion. Sam had gone off once they began to explore Soulless-Sam.

"Hey."

Dean inclined his head in her direction and indicated that she could sit down.

"Do you think its okay?" she asked biting her lip.

He really wanted to say: "no, what the fuck are you doing?" but managed to restrain himself when he caught her downcast expression. He sighed. "It doesn't really matter what I think, does it?"

"But like Carver Edlund's gonna know about this. I really want it to be done right."

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Listen, you like it. They," he waved a hand at the people around them, "like it. I'm pretty sure he'd see this as flattering."

"I need Dean, Sam and Cas on stage!" The director eyed around trying to find her cast.

"Sounds like you're up." As she got up on stage Sam wandered back and sat next to him.

"So I checked around. Some student report seeing weird things but they think it's just promotion for the show."

"We'll that's fantastic-"

Dean stopped catching Sam's glassy-eyed expression and turned to watch the scene playing before him.

"I don't need this any more, it's worthless," Castiel intoned handing the amulet back to Dean.

On-stage, Sam moved forwards. "Cas, wait…we'll find another way. We can still stop all this, Dean?"

"How?"

"I dunno but we'll find it. You and me…we'll find it."

Dean watched as his double moved to the door onstage, hand hovering over the trashcan with cord dangling from the tips of her fingers.

The clunk reverberated around the empty hall but that was only drowned out by the little hitch Sam's breathing made.

When the scene was over Copy-Dean stepped closer to the edge of the stage, hands cupped around her mouth. "Hey? Is the amulet accurate?"

Sam swallowed roughly, eyes glued to the floor already getting up from his chair.

Half torn between wanting to run after Sam and wanting to chew them up for reopening their wounds he stumbled over an answer and went after his brother. "Uh, it's fine- Sam!"

He caught up to Sam just as he got out into the corridor and veered towards the vending machine.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam viciously punched the numbers in for a bottle of water, not willing to turn around. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam-"

"Just leave it, Dean. Doesn't matter anymore."

...

Sam chewed on his bottom lip finally breaking the silence that he had imposed on them. "Dean?"

Dean, back against the stage looked up from his phone. "Yeah Sammy?"

He tried to rack his memory for anything close to explaining what he was seeing. "Did we…did we ever fight a robot?"

Dean just gave him a look – like he was going slightly unhinged, which really wasn't a stretch considering he had Lucifer in the passenger seat of his brain. "No why?"

Sam watched the robot behind Dean; walk out to the wings of the stage.

"Just double checking."

...

"Shit, sorry I'm late." Another student stumbled into the hall shrugging herself into green shirt and fiddling with her short blond hair.

The director tapped her clipboard. "You're late."

She sighed hauling herself on stage. "I had to catch the bus. My brothers left me behind." She stopped as she saw Sam and Dean sitting in the front row.

"Who are they?"

"Consultants." Copy-Bobby said putting on her truckers cap.

"Oh cool – sorry I'm only meeting you now. I slept through my alarm…as I said, my brothers were jackasses and left me behind."

Sam waved her off. "Don't mind us." He then frowned a little. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Dean was flipping through the pages of the script that the director handed to him earlier but suddenly sat up, back straight, eyes glancing between the girl and the script. He hit his brother's shoulder.

Sam flinched. "Dean what-"

He stopped midsentence watching some of the crew roll out a large prop, the girl dropped her bag off to the side and stood in front of what seemed to be a little hatch.

"Sam, look!" Dean shook the paper in front of his brother and pointed to a few lines just as the director began to shout in her megaphone. Back on stage as the girl was checking the prop the fake-Winchester brothers snuck up behind her and pushed her through the hatch.

The brothers stood up and walked towards the stage, faces both marked by horrified expressions.

As the cast laughed, the director took out her megaphone. "Sam, Dean – don't push Adam into the cage!"

"Sorry," they said helping 'Adam' out before the trio softly began singing: _"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine…"_

* * *

><p>AN: (Was previously posted on A03 but will be deleted - hope you all enjoy.<p> 


End file.
